Under The Weather
by TulsaGirl7
Summary: Everyone gets sick from time to time. Even the toughest hood in Tulsa...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: S.E. HINTON owns The Outsiders

Chapter 1

It was something they called 'The Conditional Release Program' and Dally thought it was just about the stupidest idea he'd ever heard of. He'd rather be in the cooler doing his time than stuck in this hell hole, but some uptight bureaucratic loser comes up with an idea in his socy office one afternoon and all of a sudden all the JD hoods under 18 that they can't stand in the system get cut loose. Sure ... everyone values their freedom, but following rules and abiding by conditions just doesn't sit well with a guy like Dallas Winston. Checking in with some brainless, dog-faced social worker once a week and going to school. Every - damn - day. Those were his conditions... and Dallas was about ready to chuck them out the window of the crappy second floor classroom he was currently sitting in. Will Rogers High. What a bloody joke.

Today was the worst. Not only were the teachers riding Dally's ass, there were socs all up in his face acting like they owned the place, and he had a headache the size of Oklahoma. What the F%*k?! It wasn't a hangover either. Dally hadn't had anything to drink in 3 days. Not since Two-Bit lifted those 6 packs from the liquor store. But this ... Dallas had no idea what this was. The headache was unbearable ... and the pain in his gut was about to make him double over.

"I gotta get outta here" he thought to himself.

But just as he made the decision to skip out and find some place to crash, Dallas felt his stomach lurch. 1 minute later his head was in the teacher's wastebasket and the toughest hood in all of Tulsa was puking his guts out... in front of everyone. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

It was embarrassing getting sick in front of the class, but he would never show it. Dallas Winston didn't get embarrassed. He was the epitomy of cool. Everything he did was tough. He decided to play like he'd had too much to drink the night before and by the time the teacher sent him on his way to the nurse's office, the other greasers in the class were practically high fiving him.

Considering the day he was having, going to the infirmary was a highlight. Dally hoped the real pretty nurse was working today; the one with the big, brown eyes and long, blond hair. He stumbled through the office door. No such luck. Man, he just couldn't catch a break. The mean, old crochety nurse that loved to nag and lecture everyone was standing there with her hands on her hips. She took one look at Dally and shook her head. Then she led him over to a cot and told him to lie down and keep quiet. She was already on her last nerve and she knew having Dallas Winston as her charge was going to push her over the edge.

It just wasn't right Dally thought. Nice, pretty nurses are the ones that make you feel better. They should all be nice and pretty. This one was making Dally's stomach hurt worse than it had all day. She started in on him about needing to notify a parent or guardian as soon as possible about him being sick ... that's when Dallas decided to close his eyes and tune out her irritating voice. Parent or guardian ... yeah right.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but when he tried to open his eyes a little while later Dally found his head spinning. He was nauseous and cold and he felt his body trembling under the thin infirmary blanket. There were hushed voices in the room, but Dally was too sick to try to listen. He wanted to die. He'd never felt worse in his life.

Then a big calloused hand touched his forehead.

Dally's eyes flew open and he started to bat the hand away when he noticed who it belonged to.

"What the hell are you doing here Superman? Why aren't you at work?"

"You're sick, Dal. The school called me to come pick you up. You wouldn't give them an adult's name or number and they have a policy about releasing sick students. I guess they didn't know what to do, so they went and got Pony out of class ... asked him for your parents' number. He gave them mine."

Dally huffed and rolled his eyes. "Stupid punk kid. He shouldn't have done that. You didn't need to go risking your job for me man. You and your brothers need that money ... & I sure as hell ain't worth losing your job for." Dallas' lip curled into a snarl as he spit the bitter words at Darry.

"Yeah, well I know one person who would disagree with you on that one Winston.

"Oh yeah? And who the f&%k would that be?!"

"My mom."

The silence that followed those 2 small words was deafening. It lasted too long.

Dally looked down at the floor, then broke the awkward quiet first ...

"Well, your Mom's _dead_ now isn't she Curtis?! I don't see how the hell her opinion matters anymore."

The words bit at Darry's heart, but he brushed them off considering the source.

"It matters to me Winston. It matters a lot. You were special to her ... she thought you were worth something. And that oughta be enough to make you live your life a little better. Anyways, we both know she'd have my hide if I didn't take you home with me right now. So c'mon - let's go."

Talking about Mrs. Curtis made Dally's heart sting. It was almost enough to make him give in. But Dally hated the idea of being sick in front of the gang. He never let anyone see him vulnerable - ever. And he sure wasn't about to start now.

"Whatever you say Superman. But you can just drop me off at Buck's. I'm gonna crash there."

"Like hell you are."

"Damn it Darry, last time I checked you weren't my dad! I said I wanna go to Buck's & I'm going to Buck's!" Dallas could feel his frustration start to spill over.

"No - you're not." Darry's voice was filled with warning. "And we aren't discussing it Winston. Buck's ain't no place for a sick kid. It's loud and it's dirty and you're not goin' there." Darry was calm, steady, firm. As far as he was concerned he had spoken and it was final.

Dally was about to respond with some smart ass comment about the use of the word _'kid'_ , but he let it go. He was too miserable to fight with anyone right now ... let alone Darry Curtis.

5 minutes later his head was resting on the seat of the Curtis' truck and Dallas was on his way to the only place he'd ever really considered _home._

 _Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your nice comments and reviews everyone!**

 **Please let me know if you're enjoying this story :)**

Chapter 3

Their ride was quiet as Dally closed his eyes trying to ignore how awful he felt. When Darry's truck bumped the curb in front of the house, Dally couldn't help himself ... he let out a small groan and hissed in pain. Darry shot him a worried look, but the moment was quickly brushed aside as they got out of the truck and started walking toward the front porch.

"Man, I wonder if it's ever gonna get easier?" Dally thought to himself as he glanced up at the house.

Today he was sick as a dog and his stomach was killing him, but that had nothing to do with the uneasy feeling he had welling up inside him. It wasn't just today. It happened everytime he arrived at the Curtis house and the gang had no idea. It would pass when he got inside ... it always passed after awhile.

At first he thought he'd just stay away, steer clear of the place as much as possible so he wouldn't have to deal with it, but that was an unrealistic notion from the very beginning and Dally knew it. So here he was again trying to drum up the courage to go inside and face how empty it felt without her. Without Mrs. Curtis.

What Darry had said to him earlier about how Dally was special to his mom ... that was true. But what most people didn't know was how special Mrs. Curtis was to Dally. Not in some weird, _romantic_ kind of way, but in a 'mom he never had' kind of way. He hadn't intended to, but Dally loved her. He respected her. And his heart broke the day she died. Dally wasn't about to share that with the world. No one would understand what she'd meant to him. A cold, heartless hood doesn't become attached to _anyone_ let alone somebody else's nice, stay-at-home mom. But he had ... and it was her fault.

He'd met her a couple of weeks after moving to Tulsa. His drunk, asshole dad had kicked him out of the house and he'd had a run in with some socs. He was walking around downtown with no where to go, sporting a swollen, split lip and a black eye. Mrs. C had spotted him in front of the grocery store and she'd read him perfectly - even right from the beginning. Instead of insulting him by asking if he was ok, she asked him for his help. She told him her grocery bag was too heavy for her and she was nervous walking in the neighborhood by herself so would he please walk her home. She knew a proud boy when she saw one, and she had played this one just right. An hour later Dallas was sitting at her kitchen table.

As Darry opened the front door for them now, the memory of Mrs. Curtis putting an ice pack on his eye and her smile as she set a warm plate of food down in front of him washed over Dally. No one before had ever taken care of him that way ... he had no reason to believe anyone ever would again.

It would pass when he got inside ... it always passed after awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

All he wanted to do was collapse on that old, worn out sofa, but as the 2 boys entered the house Dally felt his stomach do a flip and he knew what was coming.

"Shit" he muttered as his hand flew up to his mouth. Then he bolted for the bathroom and he would have made it too if Darry hadn't stuck his big, neanderthal self in the way when Dally tried to run down the hall.

As he rounded the corner and burst through the bathroom door Dally felt the contents of his stomach rise in his throat. Then there it was ... vomit everywhere ... on his shirt, on the floor, some even made it where Dally was aiming. As he hugged the toilet bowl Dally continued to retch and dry heave and that's when he felt Darry kneel down beside him. He put his hand on Dally's back and was starting to rub comforting circles when Dally turned on him.

"What the F%&k Curtis?! Get the hell out and give a guy some privacy would you?!

But Darry didn't even attempt to move. He waited until Dallas was finished, then he reached up and grabbed a washcloth from the sink and wiped the vomit from Dally's chin. He blocked Dally's hand from shoving him away and spoke gently to him.

"Hey, you know what kid? You don't always have to act like such a tough guy. Not with the gang ... not with me. We're your family Dallas. You're allowed to be sick in front of your family."

Dallas scowled up at him.

"Yeah, well you know what Darry? You don't always have to act like such a Superhero. Not with the gang ... not with me." The words were heavy with sarcasm and when he saw the flash in Darry's eyes Dally thought he might be in trouble.

But he was wrong. The corner of Darry's mouth tugged up a little as a small smirk appeared.

"C'mon smartass ... let's get you into a clean shirt." 

* * *

A few minutes later Darry was busy fixing up a cozy bed on the couch while Dally slipped into one of Soda's clean t-shirts. He couldn't wait to close his eyes and try to forget the events of the day. Honestly Dally couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so rotten. He just wanted it to be over and done with. He didn't have a lot of patience for _anything_ nevermind being sick like this and needing someone to look after him. He groaned inwardly thinking of the trouble he'd have living this one down once the gang got a load of the shape he was in and once they saw how smothering Darry had decided he was gonna be. Man that guy was stubborn. How do Pony and Soda ever get away with anything, he wondered?

As if on cue, Darry reached over and put the back of his hand on Dally's forehead. He frowned and moved it down to Dally's cheek, then his neck.

"Feels like you're running a pretty decent fever there kiddo ... let's check it real quick and then you can rest."

Without waiting for Dally's consent, Darry marched over to the medicine chest, grabbed the thermometer, and was back sticking it under Dally's tongue before there was a chance to protest.

Darry frowned as he read it a minute later ...

"101.4. I've seen worse, but a fever's still a fever ... we better keep an eye on it."

"Whatever you say _nurse_ Darry." Dally cheeked.

He might have been sick, but he couldn't resist taking a jab at his friend. It was a good distraction so he kept going ...

"Seriously, man ... I mean it ... the way you're dealing with all this ... you'd make a _real_ good nurse."

Darry scoffed, but played along. "Nah, Dally ... I ain't pretty enough to be a nurse." He paused, then spoke up again ... "Now, Sodapop on the other hand ..."

Dally laughed out loud at the comment which made Darry chuckle with him, but the light-hearted moment was interrupted by Dally's sharp gasp of pain.

"Don't make me laugh man ... it hurts too much to laugh." The pale grimace on Dally's face took Darry by surprise.

"Just how bad _is_ this stomach ache Winston?" Darry demanded.

"Nothing I can't handle" Dally lied and before Darry could challenge him the sound of half a dozen feet pounding up the front steps filled the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a wonder the screen door still hung from its hinges the way Two-Bit slammed it open every time he entered the Curtis home. Darry shook his head as the boys clammered into the living room.

"Two-Bit! How many times do I have to tell you? It's the only house we got - be careful!"

"Sorry Dar. It's just that I guess I was anxious to see it for myself. Pony told me and Johnny here that old Dally was sick, but I didn't believe him ... that is 'till now." Two-Bit replied letting out a long, low whistle.

He walked over to the couch where Dallas was resting and took an exaggerated look at the sick greaser.

"Well, will you look at what the cat dragged in?! You look like shit Dal! What did ya do? Ride the Tilt-a-Whirl a few times too many? Or was it the kiddie carousel? Seriously man, I ain't seen someone look this green since the fair came to town!"

Amused by his own sense of humour Two-Bit snickered to himself.

"And what gives anyway? Ain't Dallas Winston _too tough_ to get sick?!..."

Johnny was concerned when Dallas didn't respond. He must be all kinds of sick to let Two-bit get away with razzing him like that. He decided to interrupt the floor show ...

"C'mon Two-Bit lay off him. Bein' sick is bad enough ... Dally doesn't need your stupid jokes adding to his misery."

Ponyboy and Darry shared a look that showed they were surprised to hear Johnny speak up.

Darry showed his approval immediately.

"You heard him Two-Bit ... that's enough... I mean it."

"Aw, lighten up guys I was just playin' around. Dally knows I didn't mean nothin' by it. Don't ya Dal?"

Dallas was trying to summon up the energy to respond with some sarcastic remark, when the screen door opened and slammed shut again.

"We're home!" Soda sang out cheerfully as he and Steve joined the others in the now crowded room.

The two spotted Dally in a heap on the sofa and then everyone started talking at once in response to their confused and questioning looks. Dallas managed a groan as he covered his face with his hands. This was going to be a long night.

Sensing Dally's frustration Darry took over.

"Alright boys listen ... Dallas is sick and he needs to rest. I'm gonna go change the sheets on my bed so he can move into my room away from all you yahoos. In the meantime unless you can think of some way to be helpul, leave Dally alone and for heaven's sakes give him some peace and quiet."

Darry shot them all a stern look, then left to clean up his room.

Taking Darry's words to heart the boys stopped their usual rowdy banter immediately, each one trying to find something they could do to help care for their sick friend.

Soda and Steve went to the kitchen to start on dinner and decided to make chicken noodle soup hoping it was something Dally could manage to eat. Two-bit found an empty, old ice cream pail and brought it to the living room, setting it down on the floor next to the couch so Dally could use it for a sick bowl if the need arose again & while Johnny poured Dally a glass of cold gingerale, Pony went to the bathroom to get a cool, damp washcloth.

Darry came back into the living room a few minutes later to find a scene that looked calm and peaceful. He was impressed with how the boys were tending to Dallas. Johnny was quietly sitting at the end of the sofa with Dally's legs in his lap while Pony was gently placing a cool cloth on his forehead. The comforting smell of chicken soup wafted from the kitchen as Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit began setting placemats and bowls on the dining room table.

Darry's smile spoke volumes as he silently praised his boys - how proud his mom would be if she could see them right now.

 **Sorry for the delay in updating ... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review & let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

When it was all said and done the rest of the afternoon hadn't been too bad. It had been nice even.

It began to storm shortly after the boys came home and while Dally snoozed on the couch, the rain tapped softly against the windows. With their chicken soup bubbling away on the stove the whole gang sat together in the living room talking quietly and playing cards making the house feel comfortable and cozy. Dally had stirred every once in awhile, but when he did one of the gang went to him to see if he needed anything and everytime he said he was fine.

It really had seemed to be going alright, but that was hours ago. Before things went downhill.

It was now the end of the evening and Darry was pacing. To say he was concerned was an understatement. Pony and Soda were always telling him that he worried way too much, but this time it was different. Something was wrong with Dallas, and Darry was beginning to think a couple of days rest on the couch just wasn't gonna fix it.

A few hours earlier the greasers had eaten the dinner Steve and Soda had prepared and everything was going ok. Soda had fixed up a tray with some soup and crackers on it and Dally had managed to eat quite a bit of it. But just as he was about to nod off on the couch again, Dally had let out a yelp of pain, grabbed at his stomach and then hurled everything he'd eaten into the bucket Two-Bit left for him. The look on Dally's face afterwards was heartbreaking. He was in pain. He was exhausted and miserable. And if they looked close enough the boys were pretty sure they could see a glimmer of fear and maybe even a few unshed tears in their friend's eyes too. That's when Darry had insisted Dallas go to bed in his room. Maybe a good night's sleep in an actual bed was what the poor kid needed. Without a single complaint Dally had let Darry help him to his room. He'd allowed Darry to help him change into some pajama pants so he would be more comfortable and he'd said nothing as Darry tucked him in under the covers. Through it all Darry watched as Dally's eyes became glassy and dazed and he grew worried by how violently Dally's body was shivering in spite of the beads of sweat pooling on his feverish brow. Darry asked Dally then if he wanted to go to the hospital, but Dally had sprung up, clutching Darry's shoulders, begging...

"NO way Curtis! No hospitals. I hate 'em. I'm fine." There was a panicky edge to his voice. "I just need to sleep man ... please..." and with that Dally had laid back down, closed his eyes, and gone silent.

Against his better judgement Darry had given in, but here he was now ... sitting up, worrying, & waiting for some sign of improvement. It was late and the house was quiet as all the other boys slept. The only sounds to be heard were Two-Bit's soft snoring in the living room and the ticking of the clock on the Curtis' mantlepiece. As the minutes slowly crept by, Darry considered climbing into bed with Soda and Pony. It had been a tiring day and he longed to rest too, but he knew someone should keep an eye on Dally. The kid was getting worse that much was obvious. He pulled the chair from his desk over to Dally's bedside and sat down beside the sick boy. He looks so young, Darry thought to himself, young and fragile like Ponyboy. Darry sat contemplating Dally's state, worrying, and wondering what to do and before he knew it his heavy eyelids began to droop.

* * *

The gang's rest was short-lived. At 2 am an ear-piercing scream broke through the silence of the house awakening everyone with a start. Pony and Soda sat up, hearts racing. They looked at each other with panicked expressions then flew from their bed. The other boys were making their way from the living room and as they all converged in the hallway in front of the bathroom they saw Darry holding Dally as he hung his head over the toilet. He was vomiting again, but this time as his body retched he groaned loudly in pain, crying out like someone was stabbing him. He clutched desperately at his right side.

"What's wrong with him Darry?!" Pony cried out. He was scared, his voice cracking as reality set in.

"I don't know Ponyboy, he just woke up screaming in pain and then he started gettin' sick again."

Darry's voice revealed that he was scared too and with that the rest of the boys began to sense the gravity of the situation. No way in a million years would Dallas Winston be caught dead like this ... not unless something serious was going on. They looked on, helpless ...

A few minutes later weak and weary, Dally pushed himself away from the toiletbowl. He might have been the toughest hood in all of Tulsa, but at that moment he was just a kid. A sick kid slumped down on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub, head hung low, tears streaming down his face.

"I hurt Darry." Dally's voice was small, trembling. "I hurt real bad."

Darry reached up and ran his big hand through Dally's hair.

"I know you do kiddo ... hang in there ... we're gonna get you some help."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review - it motivates me to write more :)


	7. Chapter 7

He could tell he was in a vehicle. He could feel the hum of the engine vibrating through his body and the motion was making him nauseous. Beyond that he had no clue where he was or what was going on. He lifted his head and squinted up at the figure driving.

"Mr. Curtis? That you?"

"No, Dal it's me ... It's Darry."

"Where we goin' man? I don't feel good. I want your mom. Tell your mom I don't feel good, she'll know what to do." Dally's voice was weak and shaky.

He was obviously delirious from the fever, but still, the mention of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis caught Darry and the other boys off guard. Of course Dally was thinking of them. They had always been a life preserver for the gang whenever anyone was struggling with anything. They had been a shelter from the storm of life so many times it made perfect sense to have Dallas asking for them now. But it hurt nonetheless.

They were making their way to Tulsa General in Darry's old truck. Two-Bit and Steve had hopped into the truck bed. Darry and Ponyboy rode up front while Soda and Johnny held Dally in the backseat. He was laying down across their laps fading in and out of consciousness as Soda stroked his hair ... and by the looks of things he was deteriorating quickly.

The sharp, burning pain in his stomach was unbelievable and Dally couldn't seem to stop his body from shaking violently. During a fleeting, lucid moment he tried to piece together what was happening. Was he sick or was he hurt? Why couldn't he remember? He concluded that he must have been shot or stabbed during a rumble ... that was it. What else could possibly hurt this bad? A tortured cry involuntarily escaped from the back of his throat.

"How much longer Dar? I think he's gettin' worse!" Soda's voice had taken on a strange, frantic tone.

"Almost there Little Buddy." Darry turned to look over his right shoulder into the back seat. "Hey Dal, you hang in there you hear me? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Dally slurred.

His question was answered as Darry's truck pulled into the emergency bay at the hospital.

* * *

In a flash Darry was out of the truck, pulling Dally out of the backseat and up into his arms.

"Someone grab a wheelchair!"

Steve found one by the hospital door and wheeled it back toward the truck. As soon as Darry set him down in it Dally became combative and belligerent.

"What the hell man?! I'm f#%king fine! I don't need a hospital ..."

Dally swung his arms pitifully and struggled to get out of the wheelchair, but he was no match for Darry. Too weak to fight he eventually surrendered and hung his head in defeat. He would never admit it, but at that moment Dallas felt more confused and vulnerable than he had ever felt before. He was used to being in control - this was unbearable.

Darry crouched down in front of his friend and gently took his chin into his hand. He tipped Dally's face up to look at him.

"Do you trust me Dal?"

Without hesitation Dally nodded. He didn't trust easily that was for sure, but even in his addled, feverish state Dallas was confident about one thing ... if there was _anyone_ in the world he trusted to do the right thing, it was Superman Curtis.

"Alright, then you need to let me take care of you. And right now that means going in there for some help." Darry pointed back towards the sliding doors behind him. "I promise I won't leave you Dal ... I'm here and I've got you, ok?"

Dallas thought for a minute, then nodded wearily as a tear slipped down his cheek. He brushed it away gruffly, looked up at the stunned group of boys who'd witnessed the exchange, and scowled ... "Let's get this over with."

And with that they made their way through the emergency room doors.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me :) Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like an eternity since they'd taken Dally back to the examination room. Soda looked around the small waiting area he and the rest of the gang had been left behind in, and he could see the worry etched on the faces of his friends and brothers. He had the same worry etched inside him and it was taking it's toll. A few minutes ago when they'd burst through those emergency room doors there were all kinds of medical staff crawling all over them ... people dressed in white asking questions and grabbing Dally from them so they could stick him on a gurney and wheel him away. There was no one in a medical uniform to be seen here now. Just a mother sitting with her sniffling child, an old man with his wife, and the gang. Waiting for word on Dally's condition was excruciating.

They had all stood there expectantly as Darry argued with the doctor. He was pushing Darry away from Dally's gurney as it was rolled down the hall.

"I promised him I'd stay with him, I'm coming back there with you!" Darry had been firm.

"Sorry, son ... only authorized personnel past these doors." the doctor had replied. "I understand your concern, but your friend is in good hands now. We'll have him sedated in a minute or two. He won't even notice you're not with him." And with that the doctor and Dally were gone.

They felt helpless now, with nothing to do but imagine the worst. Soda tried to preoccupy himself by looking around, but he felt himself shudder as he took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the waiting room. Hospitals. They're the worst. Terrible memories washed over him. Memories of Pony being sick with pneumonia, memories of Johnny all cut up and bruised and broken after the socs jumped him, memories of that awful night after the accident when he'd come with Darry to identify his parents. After some of the things they'd endured, the gang had all but lost their optimism. And who could blame them?

Soda's deep thoughts were interrupted as a voice broke through the stillness of the room.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I've got an update on your friend."

* * *

(Thanks for reading! I promise I won't leave you hanging too long ... next chapter is nearly done. Please review! Thanks so much for all the lovely encouragement so far - tulsagirl7:)


	9. Chapter 9

The boys jumped up, gathering around the doctor. He looked like the _exact_ kind of guy Dally would make fun of. Middle aged, short hair, glasses, super socy starched white shirt and tie. All neat and tucked in and nerdy. His lab coat and stethoscope were the only things that made him look official. If he were a student at Will Rogers High the greasers would have had a field day picking on him. And now they were at his mercy.

Impatient to hear the news, Steve spoke before the doctor could begin.

"Well? Don't just stand there man, tell us ... what's wrong with Dally?!"

Darry squeezed Steve's shoulder warning him to calm down and let the doctor speak ...

"Boys, my name is Dr. Sullivan and I'm going to be looking after your friend while he's at Tulsa General. After running a few tests I've determined Mr. Winston is suffering from acute appendicitis. Do you know what that is?"

The guys looked at one another, shrugging. Sure they'd heard of appendicitis, but none of them could really explain what it was all about. Dr. Sullivan took their gestures as a cue to explain further.

"The appendix is a pouch which protrudes from your large intestine. It's located in the lower right side of your abdomen and its purpose is poorly understood. When your appendix becomes inflamed, it's called appendicitis. The exact cause isn't always clear, but it absolutely _must_ be treated. If left untreated the inflamed appendix can rupture and that is a life-threatening situation. The treatment for appendicitis is an appendectomy, a surgical procedure to remove the appendix. The quicker we get to that the better, so my team is prepping Mr. Winston for emergency surgery right now."

"And after he gets the surgery, Dally will be ok?" Johnny interrupted quietly.

"Well, if we were simply dealing with an inflamed appendix my answer to you would be yes, young man. Unfortunately that isn't the case." The doctor looked down for a moment, a grave expression on his face. "Your friend is a very sick young man and you boys certainly did the right thing bringing him in. I only wish you would have brought him sooner. I'm afraid Mr. Winston's appendix _has_ ruptured which is going to complicate his recovery. I don't want to frighten you, but I feel I need to be honest ... I've seen ruptured appendix lead to dire consequences. A ruptured appendix leaks bacteria into the abdomen causing peritonitis. This can spread quickly, resulting in septicemia. A cascade of reactions can follow, eventually causing septic shock, organ failure and, in the worst-case scenario, death."

The doctor's last ominous word hung in the air so long you could have heard a pin drop. There was absolute silence from the boys. They were too shocked to speak.

"Now listen, I know that's a lot of information for you boys to take in," Dr. Sullivan continued, "so let's just do this one step at a time, alright? First, we need to get your friend through the surgery. Once that part is over with we can focus on treating his peritonitis and we'll deal with that together when we get there. His condition is serious, but Mr. Winston is young and strong so I'm hopeful for a good outcome for him... for all of you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to our patient ..." Dr. Sullivan tucked his clipboard under his arm and quickly disappeared down the hall.

* * *

After the doctor walked away Soda saw the look on Darry's face. Without so much as a word he knew exactly what was going on. Walking up to his big brother Soda looked Darry square in the eyes and raised his voice ...

"You stop that right now Darry Curtis! Don't you even think about doing that!"

"Doing what?" Darry growled back.

"Blaming yourself, that's what! We both know _exactly_ where Dally would be if it weren't for you so you can just get that stupid idea out of your thick head, you hear me!?"

"Soda, if I'd have just brought him in when my gut told me to maybe his appendix wouldn't have had a chance to burst! Dally's in there fighting for his life right now and maybe he wouldn't be if I'd have acted sooner. I knew something serious was going on. I - I let him talk me out of bringin' him ..." Darry looked away, tears in his eyes.

Soda's heart nearly broke seeing his big brother beat himself up this way. He softened his tone, but continued to speak his piece ...

"C'mon Dar. That's the _whole_ point. You just said it yourself. _Dally_ talked you out of bringing him here. And if you hadn't stepped in when you did, he'd _still_ be on our bathroom floor pretending to be a tough guy. He'd still be there denying there's something wrong, telling us he's fine, and being stubborn as a mule. Dally would have died on that floor tonight if it had been up to him. But he didn't, Darry. He's here gettin' help instead and he's got one person to thank for that and it's you."

Darry started to speak, but Soda shushed him, pointing a finger in Darry's face.

"This conversation is over and I don't wanna hear another word about it ... understood?"

"Ahem..." Two-Bit clearing his throat made the brothers cast a glance in his direction. Ponyboy was standing beside him, tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Please stop. I don't like it when you two fight." Pony's voice trembled - it sounded small and young.

Soda walked over to his baby brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Aw Pone, Darry and me weren't fightin'. I was just lookin' out for him same as he always does for us. We're fine. Promise."

"But Dally ..."

Soda held Pony at arms length by the shoulders and looked into his brother's watery green eyes. Reaching up he ran a gentle hand through his brother's hair.

"Shhh ... honey. It's gonna be alright. You heard the doctor. He said he's hopeful for a good outcome. That means Dally's gonna pull through. They're helpin' him now. We made it in time. I know we did."

"But what if you're wrong?! What if it's too late? We can't lose him Soda, we've already lost too much as it is." Pony burst into tears again, burying his face into Soda's flannel shirt. He didn't want to be a bawl baby in front of everyone, but right now he couldn't help himself. He cried quietly in his brother's arms releasing all the pent up stress of the night.

Then the boys felt Darry put his big arms around them, pulling them both into a strong hug.

"Hush now you two ... everything's gonna be ok. Soda's right Ponyboy, Dally's gonna be just fine and we will be too."

Darry spoke the words confidently, but in his heart he said a silent prayer.

"Please Lord, let Dally be ok. And please let the rest of us be ok too. I don't think I can bear to see these boys let down again."

 **Thanks again for reading. I love your reviews, so if you have time let me know your thoughts :) TulsaGirl**


	10. Chapter 10

There were muffled voices in the background. They were faint, but they were disturbing him nonetheless as he felt himself float back and forth between sleep and consciousness. His mind was foggy, his eyelids heavy.

The surgery was over. It had gone well according to Dr. Sullivan.

"... the poor boy needs to rest now ... we'll watch him closely ... the next 48 hours will be crucial ..."

These were snippets of conversation Dally tried to block out as he laid in the recovery room. The deep sleep of anesthesia had felt so good. He craved more of it. Dally willed himself back there... back to peaceful slumber and comforting dreams. After a few minutes he was rewarded for his efforts and he was pleased. 'Cause the dreams felt real. So real he could touch them ...

 _The hallway where he sat was cold as ice. Cold and gloomy with walls the colour of cement. This bench was getting familiar **.** Too familiar and Dally should have been worried about it. In true, cool Winston fashion he brushed it off instead; like it was no big deal. Just another day at the office, as it were._

 _"I need you to sign here ma'am." ... the officer said as he handed her a piece of paper._

 _She was bailing him out ... again._

 _When the paperwork was done, Mrs. Curtis walked over to where he was sitting. She had a stern look on her face and a tone of voice to match._

 _"I ought to put you over my knee right here. Humiliate you good and proper. Maybe then I'll stop getting these phone calls in the middle of the night."_

 _She didn't do it. Instead she took Dally by the arm and led him out into the cool Tulsa night. She climbed into the Curtis' old truck and Dally followed her. They sat there for a minute before starting the engine._

 _"You mad at me?"_

 _"No, Dallas ... not mad. Just disappointed. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for causing all that trouble out there tonight. You know, just because people perceive you to be a delinquent and treat you like one doesn't mean you have to live up to their expectations."_

 _"Thanks for coming to get me."_

 _"You're welcome sweetheart. But I'm telling you right now it had better be the last time I see you sitting on a police bench, do you hear me?! If I see you there again you're going to be one sorry young man."_

 _She hadn't. Hadn't seen him sitting on that police bench again. That didn't mean he didn't end up there ... she just hadn't lived to see it._

The thought was foggy, but it made Dally's heart clench.

 _The drive home was silent. When they arrived Dally hopped out of the truck and sauntered around to her side to open her door. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to. With her he always wanted to._

 _A short walk up the front sidewalk, then the telltale creak of the loose floorboard on the second step. Climbing up onto the Curtis' porch, Dally felt at ease. This was the feeling of coming home... where you belonged... where someone wanted you. Dally savoured it as Mrs. C pushed open the squeaky screen door. She handed him a blanket and a pillow as soon as they entered the house._

 _"Time for sleep now, love. Tomorrow is a new day." She turned to walk away._

 _"I'm uh - I'm sorry for disappointing you."_

 _She turned back to look at him. She caught his eyes, sighed, then smiled a tired, end of the day kind of smile._

 _"I know you are ... you're forgiven Dallas."_

 _She kissed his cheek gently and went to her room. He sat there for awhile after she left ... then he cried like there was no tomorrow. It had surprised him as much as it would have surprised anyone. No one would ever know. Dallas Winston was tough. He was gonna keep it that way._

Dally shifted and stirred on the hospital bed making the nurses certain he was waking up. But he wasn't. He wouldn't let himself. Still mesmerized by sweet reverie, he wanted more. Then there it was ... a seamless transition to one week after the police station incident. Dreams are weird that way, right? One minute you're in trouble for getting hauled in and the next minute it's your birthday and you're sitting around the dinner table at the Curtis' house...

 _She must have spent all afternoon decorating it. Dally had never seen a nicer cake in his life. She smirked at its lopsided-ness as she set it down in front of him. The whole gang was there and Mr. and Mrs. C and everyone else was singing loud and off key and making a big production out of things. If it had been spear-headed by anyone else he would have shut it down with a scowl, but he couldn't. This was her doing, and there was no choice but to go along with it._

 _After slicing up the cake and passing it around, Mrs. Curtis reached into the small pocket of her pretty floral apron. She pulled out a little box. It was wrapped up in newspaper and it had a bright blue bow tied to the top. She said nothing, setting it down next to Dally's plate._

 _When he thought no one was paying attention he opened it._

 _"It's St. Christopher." she whispered._

 _He could smell Mrs. C's nice violet perfume as she reached around behind him to clasp the medallion on his neck._

Voices in the background.

"No ... not yet ..." Dally pleaded behind closed eyes.

 _She turned him around, hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes._

 _"It's to keep you safe ... since you insist on making things difficult for yourself. "_

 _A wink, a smile, a cascade of soft laughter ... his hair swept aside on his forehead as she placed a soft, motherly kiss on his brow ..._

More voices in the background. Medical jargon, machines beeping, cold steel pressed up against his chest.

"Why can't you people just let me sleep?!" Dally quietly cursed thru his fog.

He was desperate to stay. He liked being where he was ... with Mrs. Curtis and the gang having a good day in that old, run down house full of warmth and unconditional love.

But he could feel himself returning to the real world. The floating, dreamy sensation was becoming hard to hold on to. Dally felt his grasp slipping. He tried to resist. He wanted to stay here. Too difficult - he felt his body stir as he plunged back to reality.

 **Thanks so much for reading! Any chance I could get a few reviews? TulsaGirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my story. Your comments have encouraged me so much :) I hope you enjoy this chapter & please leave me some feedback TG7**

* * *

As he opened and closed his heavy eyelids Darry took in the quiet, dimly lit room. He had no idea what time it was or how long he'd been asleep, but right now his tired eyes felt dry and scratchy. The insides of his lids were made of sandpaper and he would have given anything to be able to close them for about 30 hours ... straight. No such luck, Darry thought to himself with a yawn, then he ran a hand over his face and attempted to blink away the exhaustion.

The room was cold and sterile, quiet except for the soft whirring and rhythmic beeping sounds coming from Dally's machines. Darry looked down and was surprised to see Ponyboy still curled up in his lap, his face pressed against him and a fistful of his t-shirt clutched in Pony's hand. He was resting his head on Darry's legs, sleeping peacefully at last and Darry was relieved. Pony had been upset, clinging to him tightly ever since they'd brought Dally back from the recovery room.

The gang had sat, huddled together, watching as Dally drifted in and out of consciousness post surgery. He was rambling in his sleep and he seemed agitated at times. He was fighting the after effects of the anaesthesia the doctor had told them. It happens with some patients. A few times, Darry had caught Dally's slurred speech talking about how he just wanted to sleep, and it seemed the closer Dally came to waking up for real, the more agitated he got. The poor guy had had to be sedated eventually 'cause he was thrashing around and reacting kind of violently with the nurses. It had scared Pony to see Dally that way. Hell, it had scared all of them to see Dally that way. Afraid his combativeness would open up his fresh incision, the nurses didn't waste any time injecting Dal's IV with some kind of sedative to calm him down.

It had worked quickly and the boys were all relieved when Dally was sleeping again, but poor Ponyboy had reached the end of his rope. He couldn't handle the stress anymore and his dam broke. With tears streaming down his face he had practically jumped into his big brother's arms.

It caught Darry off guard. Pony almost always sought comfort from Soda, but for some reason this time he'd chosen Darry. Although surprised, the young man had to admit he was flattered. His baby brother had chosen _him_ and it felt good. Darry had held Ponyboy while he cried, doing his best to soothe and reassure him. Sometimes they forgot Pony was just a little kid. When stuff like this happened it reminded them. He _was_ a kid and he was still _really_ traumatized from their parents' accident. Whenever something bad happened to one of them Pony panicked a bit. It was like he was sure he was gonna lose everything and everyone he _ever_ loved. Darry wished he could take that feeling away from him, but if he was honest he guessed deep down they all felt that way to some extent.

As he looked down at him, Darry ran his hand through Pony's hair, brushing a few stray wisps from his forehead. Poor kid, he thought to himself. He's been through a lot for someone his age. Too many tough times. Dead parents, terrifying nightmares, friends abused at home, socs jumping him every damn day. Add to that money troubles and the constant threat of separation and a boys home and it was just too much.

Darry knew one thing for sure, he would hold his brother close for as long as the boy would let him. He didn't care if it didn't look tough. They'd had a rough night and right now the connection with his kid brother felt good. Pony had been scared earlier when Dally went wild. He'd wanted strength and security and protection. Well, that was Darry in a nutshell, so here they were. But it wouldn't last. Darry knew soon enough his little brother would be looking for the kind of soft and gentle comfort only Soda could give. Sodapop was an expert when it came to love and gentleness and Darry admired him for it. But Pony would wake up soon and Darry's arms would be empty again. That much he could count on. He would be back on the outside longing for the strong bond his brothers shared ... but in the meantime Darry would savour his moment.

And it lasted much longer than he expected. The room full of boys remained still and quiet for at least another hour or two and Darry was grateful. Grateful for silence and for time to process the events of the past 24 hours. As he sat lost in his thoughts, Darry took in the scene before him. Dally lay motionless in his hospital bed, his skin pale and clammy, a trail of tubes and machines tracing back to every extremity. The other 5 looked like pretzels all bent and folded in different positions as they slept propped up on uncomfortable chairs. It was like every one of them had been sedated right there along with Dally. Maybe exhaustion really does set in after the adrenalin rush of an emergency is over. The calm after the storm. Either way, Darry was glad they were resting. They might need it. After all, who knew what the next couple of days would bring for Dally...

* * *

(Please review!:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Such nice comments, messages, and reviews! Thank you :)**

 **I'm glad some of you are enjoying this story. It's such a simple premise ... not sure how much further I should take it... let me know what you think? TG7**

* * *

The day wore on and the boys continued their vigil by Dally's bedside. They had all been awake for a few hours now and although no one said much, they chatted back and forth every once in awhile to try to pass the time. Dally slept. The nurses knocked him unconscious _every_ time he showed signs of coming to. Sure, he'd woken up swinging and looking for a fight earlier when he'd come out of recovery, but as far as the gang was concerned this had more to do with Dally being a greaser ... a hood.

They'd figured out who he was by now.

Dallas Winston - juvenile delinquent - troublemaker - danger to society.

He'd red flagged himself as a 'problem' before he'd even regained consciousness. The boys wondered if Tulsa would always be like this. The kind of town where a sick kid gets kept in a coma just in case he wakes up violent. If Dally were some Southside Soc, things would be different.

Darry went down to the cafeteria to get everyone some food and even though no one was hungry he insisted the boys try to eat. They sat there munching on chips and sandwiches as they waited, and other than the occasional comment or observation the room was fairly quiet.

The doctor had been by to examine Dally a couple of times and a nurse came in every half hour or so to check his vitals. They came and went with brisk proficiency only stopping to talk if one of the gang asked a question.

Their answers were the same every time...

"Mr. Winston is stable for now ... Mr. Winston is holding his own ... There's only so much we can do with an infectious condition like this one ... The medication is helping, but whether or not he gets better is up to Mr. Winston ... Mr. Winston needs to dig deep ... Only time will tell ..."

It seemed to the boys that it boiled down to this ...

If Dally fought for his life, he'd be ok.

If he gave up, they'd have a problem.

No one said it, but every one of them had prayed the same prayer.

"Lord, please don't let Dallas give up. Please remind him he's got something to live for. Please make sure he knows how much we need him, love him."

Pony noticed the sun casting shadows through the horizontal blinds on the window and he figured the sun would be setting soon. Hard to believe it had been less than 24 hours since their world had blown up on them. The minutes and hours had literally crept by and the boys felt like they might never see the end of this difficult day. Tough as it was they were still glad to be there, together. Everyone had skipped work and school; partly because they were exhausted from all the drama the night before and partly because they couldn't bear to _not_ be there when Dally finally opened his eyes.

And it was gonna happen soon, they were sure of it. Dally had started to murmur in his sleep again and every so often he shifted in his bed. Darry kept a close eye on his friend, stroking the hair back and forth on his forehead to try to keep him calm. When the doctor came in the boys asked him if he could please let Dally's sedatives wear off this time and maybe could they hold off on giving him any more. Somehow they all felt like the situation would be less grim if they could just see Dally scowl up at them or listen to him complain or hear him say something sarcastic. This quiet, compliant version of Dally was eerie and it made everyone feel the gravity of the situation more heavily.

Doctor Sullivan was reluctant ...

"I hear what you're asking boys, but the hospital is responsible for considering _everyone's_ safety and comfort. I'm afraid with a patient like Mr. Winston it might be best to just ... er... play it safe. You saw him when he woke up earlier; his behaviour was erratic and unpredictable. He frightened the nurses, and the last thing any of us need is another violent outburst. I think it's in everyone's best interests to just keep your friend sedated as he is now. You know how ' _these things_ ' work, I'm sure you boys can understand ..."

Surprisingly, it was Johnny who interrupted him.

"No sir, we don't understand how _'these things_ ' work. Are you saying Dally isn't good enough to get treated the same as everyone else? With all due respect sir, I think you're wrong. You all keep coming in here telling us how Dal needs to fight to get better, but then you won't let him do it. I know Dally comes across scary and all when he yells and goes off half-cocked. I don't blame you for worrying about his safety and everyone else's safety too, but it seems to me that that's the _exact_ kinda mindset Dally needs to be in to get through this. I mean, that's the ' _fight_ ' y'all have been talking 'bout right? I'm afraid if you keep him sedated like this Dally will just give up and slip away... and then we'll lose him ... and we can't lose him, sir ... we won't ..."

The room was silent hanging on Johnny's every word.

"Please. If you let Dally wake up, we'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. And we'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself either or cause any trouble."

To say the gang was proud of him would be an understatement. People just don't give Johnny enough credit. In his own quiet way, he can exude a practical confidence that's real reassuring, and in this case it had been enough to change Doctor Sullivan's mind.

He let out a defeated sigh then spoke...

"Alright boys, we'll try it your way. But if Mr. Winston becomes belligerent again or I think for one second he's putting himself or any of my staff in danger I'll induce another coma, and I won't be asking you for permission, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. Perfectly clear. We'll make sure Dallas keeps calm. You have our word on it." Darry's reply was as confident as Johnny's speech. He just hoped they could put their money where their mouths were ...

* * *

(Review please :)


	13. Chapter 13

They tried to wait patiently. They really did. For some it came naturally. For others ... not so much. If you hadn't seen Ponyboy and Johnny in the room you wouldn't have known they were there. But poor Steve wore a path into the space at the foot of Dally's bed pacing back and forth like crazy, while Soda bounced his knee up and down so violently it eventually made Darry reach over and give his leg a loud, hard swat.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Soda exclaimed, immediately trying to rub the sting out of his thigh.

"Knock it off Pepsi ... you're makin' me nervous." Darry grumbled in return.

While the brothers started bantering back and forth about Darry's temper and Soda's attitude, Dally began to stir under the covers. Before too long his eyes fluttered open.

Sitting up abruptly in his bed, Dally's eyes frantically darted around the room, trying to focus on his surroundings while taking everything in. The look on his face was confusion mixed with panic. He was about to lose it.

Darry flew to the bed, immediately pulling Dally into a strong bear hug. Dally's instincts told him to struggle against the weight of the embrace, but he was no match for the eldest greaser. With his arms wrapped tightly around his friend, Darry kept his voice low and controlled as he spoke into the boy's hair.

"Shhhh Dal. Calm down now. You're okay. It's Darry. You hear me? I've got you and everything is okay, but I need you to relax and quit fighting me so I can let go, alright?"

When Darry felt Dally nod against his chest, he slowly loosened his grip on the boy, pulling him back and holding him at arm's length by the shoulders.

"I'm in the hospital, aren't I?..."

"Yup ... I'm real sorry Dally ... we had no choice."

Darry watched as one lonely tear slipped down Dally's left cheek. It slowly marked a track down his face, but before it could reach his chin, Darry silently thumbed it away.

He sat quietly, giving Dally a chance to pull it together, before asking him gently ...

"You ok, Dal?"

"Yeah man ... I'm ok. I just ... I just thought I was somewhere else." Dally looked away, silently hoping he wasn't as transparent as he felt.

"Can we go home now Darry? Please?" A pleading look in his eyes.

"Sorry kid ... not yet. You're still running a fever. Look, I know you feel better, but you're not outta the woods. Your appendix ruptured and the doc said we got you here just in time. They cut ya open Dal. You had surgery and everything. We'll be able to go home in a day or two. In the meantime, you just gotta hang tight." Darry spoke the words knowing full well he was asking the impossible of the notoriously impatient greaser.

"And one more thing ... you gotta stay calm and keep your cool man. You go off in a fit of rage one more time and they're liable to use restraints on you. I mean it Dally. Just a couple more days and your best behaviour, you hear me?"

They finally got the scowl they'd all been waiting for.

* * *

Two-Bit moved forward then, breaking the silence from across the room and Dally seemed to notice for the first time that the other boys were there.

"I'll tell you what Dallas Winston, you gave us one hell of a scare!"

"And you should of seen old Superman here. Who knew he could be such a mother hen?! We might just have to replace his red cape with an apron or somethin'."

Darry slowly turned to look up at Two-Bit. There was warning in his eyes and maybe a slight smirk behind the glare.

"Seriously, man he never left your side. Hardly even once."

"That true?" Dally caught Darry's eye as he asked the question.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you Dal." Darry's voice sounded embarrassed as he looked at the floor feeling uncomfortable with the attention.

Seeing his brother's discomfort Soda jumped in ... "

"Yeah, and when Darry gives you his word it's as good as gold!"

"Well, it better be ... I don't have much else to my name, now do I?" Darry replied quietly.

"You got us Dar." the small voice piped in for the first time in hours.

Darry felt his heart lighten as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, you're right Pone ... I've got you guys. And you're as good as gold too."

* * *

Thanks for reading & please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the day progressed about as well as they could have hoped. Dally remained on his best behaviour impressing the hell out of the gang, and the nurses seemed impressed too.

More than a few of them began to realize that perhaps they had misjudged this group of greasers. Sure they were a bit rough around the edges, but the way they loved and looked out for each other was honestly quite remarkable.

One pretty blond came by far more often than necessary to check on Dally's vitals and on her fourth or fifth pass through the room Two-Bit turned on the charm, manoeuvring to get her phone number. The gang watched with amusement as the pair bantered back and forth about the future of their courtship. It broke up the monotony of the hospital scene and the boys felt themselves begin to relax for the first time in two days. All the while the colour continued returning to Dally's pale face, and his fever started to creep down too. Against all odds it seemed like they were finally gonna catch a break.

By the time Dr. Sullivan stopped in during his daily rounds he liked the direction things were heading.

"If this continues, boys, I might consider discharging Mr. Winston in a couple of days."

"Well, that's great, Doc. Whatever we can do to help make that happen, just say the word." Darry's eyes lit up at the thought of this ordeal finally being behind them.

"Well, now that you mention it Mr. Curtis, there are a couple of things I'd like to speak to you about. Perhaps we could go and have a little chat in my office? ..."

Something about the doctor's tone of voice made Darry's skin prickle. His instincts were well honed at this point when it came to bad news and he had a feeling their good day was about to be ruined somehow. Nevertheless, he was glad Dr. Sullivan had suggested a private conversation. Whatever life was about to throw at them next, he wanted to be able to figure it out without having a bunch of upset boys on his hands.

"Sure Doc, lead the way." Darry smiled back at the gang as casually as he could manage and followed Dr. Sullivan out into the hall.

* * *

"I need a smoke, man." Dally's voice was groggy with sleep.

"Hey guys, look who's awake again."

It had been 45 minutes since Darry and Dr. Sullivan had gone to have their little chat and Dally had nodded off.

"Hey, Dal. How you feelin?" Soda moved over to sit next to Dally on his bed.

"I feel like I need a smoke, that's how I feel!" Dally had woken up grumpy and his tone of voice and volume matched his mood perfectly.

"Nah. You don't need a smoke Dal." Soda continued. "In fact, you should quit. Been a couple days since you had a cancer stick and it hasn't killed you, has it? Maybe if you quit we can get Ponyboy here to quit too." Soda grinned his famous movie star grin and something inside Dally wanted to wipe it clean off his face. That kid said everything just a little too cheerfully sometimes.

A sneer crept across Dally's lips.

"Sodapop Curtis, there ain't _nothin_ ' in this world that's gonna make me quit Kools."

"Oh yeah? Well, what if tomorrow some tobacco eating weevil comes along and eats up _every - single - last - Kool_ on the planet. What then, huh?"

"That's a sad story, Sodapop."

"It's a tragedy. But, would you stop smoking?"

Dally scoffed. "Not on your life, Curtis. I'd just find myself a new brand. And don't go giving me that look either. I ain't gonna quit smoking, man. What would people think? What would the broads think? I look too good doin' it and I got a reputation to protect." Dally scowled as he said it, then smirked up at his friend.

Soda was quiet for a second, then burst out laughing at the absurdity of their whole conversation. Soon the other boys joined in. It sure felt good to have the real Dally back.

 **Reviews and comments very much appreciated!**


End file.
